


对《书剑恩仇录》的摘抄

by shunzi66



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 鸳鸯有耦春蚕若，白马鞍边笑靥生。





	对《书剑恩仇录》的摘抄

**Author's Note:**

> 鸳鸯有耦春蚕若，白马鞍边笑靥生。

**演员表**

高嘉朗 饰 文泰来  
刘 也 饰 骆 冰  
赵 磊 饰 余鱼同  
焉栩嘉 饰 李沅芷

**摆头**

赵磊听高嘉朗问他表演失误原因，叹了一口气，说道：“朗哥，我对你不住，你肯原谅我吗？”高嘉朗道：“咱们是好兄弟，别说你没甚么对我不起，就是有，那也是你无心之过，我怎会介意？”赵磊道：“这不是无心之故，乃是有意的忘恩负义。”高嘉朗微微一笑，道：“你出道多年，一意执着音乐梦想，若说其中没有真情，有谁能信？”灯光下见他两手空空，形容枯槁，又怎是昔日那个锋利少年，不由得一阵心酸，说道：“阿磊，咱们都有做最强vocal的豪情。便有天大的难事，朗哥也一力为你担当，为何如此心灰意懒？”

**降级**

赵磊自幼父母离散，少时卖艺，以往挖机众兄弟间虽然交情都好，但从没人如此真如亲哥哥般对他说话，不觉动情，但转念一想，我既已落败，一切情丝俗缘都已落空，于是硬起心肠，冷冷道：“朗哥，你请回去吧，以后我就是B班的人，你别再叫我好同学啦。”说罢径自走上台阶。

**死了都要爱**

刘也心花怒放，软洋洋的让丈夫抱着，说道：“我想得你好苦，你什么时候戴了眼镜？”高嘉朗含含糊糊地说了几句话，将她抱得更紧，吻得更热。刘也正自心神荡漾之际，突然一惊，醒觉过来，众目睽睽之下，只见抱着她的不是高嘉朗，竟是赵磊，这一惊非同小可，刘也忙用力挣扎。赵磊仍是抱着她不放，鬼嚎道：“死了都要爱！”刘也羞愤交集，反手重重在他脸上打了一掌。赵磊一呆。刘也在他胸前又是一拳，挣脱他怀抱，抢到一边。赵磊强自站立不动，低声又道：“不淋漓尽致不痛快。”刘也一时怔住，忙去摸囊中飞刀，当下拈住刀尖才稳住心神，厉声喝道：“你搞什么鬼？”

**深夜食堂**

赵磊道：“我……我知道管不了自己，所以总不敢多见你面。平日里没甚么事，我总抱吉他写歌，别人只道我眼里只有音乐梦想，全当我是个疯子看待，哪知我是要躲开你呀。我写这些歌，有哪一句哪一个旋律不想你几遍。”说着拎起一根黄瓜，置于案头，掂上菜刀，说道：“我恨我自己，骂我心如禽兽。每次恨极了时，就用菜刀在这黄瓜上面切一刀。你瞧！”明晃晃灯光之下，刘也果见黄瓜上密布百十道切口，两人合力缓缓拉开，绵延一米竟无断绝，不由得莞尔。赵磊见她一笑，温柔妩媚，当真令人销魂蚀骨，情难自已，眼望着她背影隐入黑暗之中，呆立原地，心乱似沸，一会儿自伤自怜，恨造化弄人，命舛已极，一会儿又自悔自责，觉堂堂六尺，无行无耻，直猪狗之不若，突然间捋起衣袖，往那疤痕斑驳的左臂上，又刺了一刀。

**丑八怪**

焉栩嘉人品相貌并不在刘也之下，但赵磊情有独钟，却是无可奈何，听她如此相询，不知怎生回答才是。焉栩嘉道：“你对她这样倾心，那她定是胜我十倍了，带我去见见成不成？”赵磊给她缠得无法可施，忽然挽起外衣袖子，说道：“我已变成这么一个丑八怪，你瞧个清楚吧！”焉栩嘉蓦地见到他腕上凹凹凸凸，尽是蜿蜒的疮疤，昏光映照下可怖异常，不由得吓了一跳，倒退两步，低低惊呼一声。赵磊愤然道：“我是不祥之人。我心地不好，对人不住，做了坏事，又是生来命苦……现今你好走了吧！”焉栩嘉骤然见到他这副模样，心惊胆战，不知如何是好。赵磊哈哈大笑，说道：“我这副丑怪样子，你见一眼也受不了。焉姑娘，你后悔今晚到这里来了吧？哈哈，哈哈！”他边说边笑，状若疯狂。焉栩嘉更是害怕，大叫一声，掩面奔去上铺。赵磊笑了一会，自悲身世，伏在琴上痛哭起来。

**唱作2**

赵磊接过打开，见纸上写着十六个细字：“情深意切，岂在丑俊？唱跳念作，愿随君意。”笔致幼趣，认得是焉栩嘉的字迹，不料她第一志愿竟真的填了唱作。

**自选队伍**

焉栩嘉低声在赵磊耳边道：“男人家多没良心，为了自己的台阶，对心爱的人说过的话一点也不在乎。”赵磊沉吟半刻，缓缓道：“周震南好忍得下，倘若是你不来我的队伍，我只怕当场就要疯了。”

（完）


End file.
